1. Field of the Invention
The subject application relates to a handheld device, and more particularly, to a handheld device capable of standing on a plane by a supporter when an upper housing slides out relative to a lower housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional slide-type handheld devices provide multi-functions and convenient operation. A supporter is disposed behind the casing of the conventional slide handheld devices so as to be unfolded by a user for standing the slide-type handheld devices on the plane at a specific angle. The handheld devices may be operated or whose content may be read easily. However, the supporter of the conventional slide-type handheld devices has to be folded and unfolded manually, which results in inconvenience.